1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer link, and more particularly, to a stabilizer link which is intended to structurally reduce the swaying of a lower part thereof during the operation of a vehicle such that tension in a dust cover is reduced, thereby improving sealing performance.
2. Description of Related Art
A stabilizer is a stabilization device that prevents the body of a vehicle from lurching to the right and left. Unlike a shock absorber which prevents the vehicle from oscillating in the vertical direction, the stabilizer prevents the vehicle body from swaying to the right and left.
The stabilizer is connected to a strut via a stabilizer link, and conducts stability control in response to the rolling of the vehicle.
Both ends of the stabilizer link are configured as a ball joint in which a ball of a ball stud is rotatably disposed inside a ball socket. The upper end of the stabilizer link is rotatably fastened to the stabilizer, and the lower end of the stabilizer link is rotatably fastened to the strut.
However, the ball joints which are disposed on the upper end and the lower end of the stabilizer link are subjected to irregular rotating frictional resistances in the ball studs due to part and assembly tolerances.
The ball joint section which has low rotating frictional resistance first starts to rotate and sway until arriving at the maximum rolling angle. Afterwards, the ball joint section which has relatively higher rotating frictional resistance starts to roll and sway.
As the rolling and swaying continues, tension is applied to the dust cover so that a sealing section which seals the area between the ball stud and the dust cover is opened. Thus, impurities are introduced into the dust cover and the ball stud is rusted, thereby causing the problem of noise.
In particular, the lower ball joint section that is mounted close to the ground is subjected more to impurities and road conditions than the upper ball joint section. There are problems such as low sealing performance and frequent quality claims.
In this approach, however, it is difficult to improve the sealing performance of the ball joint section which is disposed in the lower part.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.